narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Iburi Ray
History Born to an Iwa kunoichi and an escapee Iburi from konoha, They lived on the border of the two countries in the woods away from most major cities and villages. They did this because they had met during the time of the two villages warring against one another and had run away. While Ray himself was with them, his parents, up until he was 8 He cannot remember their names due to the constant brainwashing done to him by the country of Iwagakure when they had found their home. The only reason he was spared was because in the heat of the moment, Ray used his first instance of Explosion Release, trying to kill one of the Iwa Anbu invaders. They deemed him worth enough to keep and brought him back to be experimented on to change his memories through torture. After getting the results they had hoped for, Ray was thrown into their academy and soon graduates a year later and two years later he would be a Chuunin. During the exam to become a Jouunin Ray discovered the truth and soon after becoming the Jouunin he plotted his revenge. At the time of his newly achieved rank Ray was thrown into the Blast Corps where he met Gari shortly before his death. After a few years in the Blast Corps Ray would be sent on a mission where he would, halfway through, kill his teammates and become a missing nin before travelling to Otogakure and taking refuge there. After a few years in Oto, Ray had gotten to know the Otokage, Who was Trev at the time, and upon his request he granted Ray a 3 tomo sharingan and had it implanted into his right eye. In exchange he would give the man a little of his explosive release. Ray would then train in Oto, mastering both his Katon, and Doton releases in that time and working on wind release, when he discovered his fathers body type Kekkei Genkai was also in him when he had a boulder fly right through him in his practice. After that realization, Ray would meet the man that would train and shape him into the man he would become today. That man would be Hazama and would be the man who would be Ray's closest friend. After a year of training with the man, he learned a wide variety of moves for both his Explosion Release, and his smoke body. After being in Oto for so long Ray decided to leave, but not before getting a second Sharingan implanted in his eye from Vex. With that Ray would achieve MS shortly after, and headed to the land of Uzushigakure where he met his brother Jay Nara.In Uzu Ray would meet Nara Jay and would have daily sparring sessions with the man whom he would soon learn he was his brother. With Jay, Ray had learned to unlock his 8 Gates mode and did so steadily with Jay. His brother would be the man he came to trust as much as Hazama and soon the duo would be put too the test and become Anbu for Uzu, with his brother as the leader, due to him being more tactful. Ray recently was teleported to an island which had become known as Dino Island. There he met with Kayenta Moenkopi, Hiro, and Becquerel who were there to rescue Teostra. Ray, however, collected specimens from the island in a scroll which sealed away three ancient creatures whose power Ray is currently trying to command. After returning, Ray ended up becoming a Jink to the Zero tails, and slowly his being and sanity was eaten to a point of no return. In what he thought was a training session, Ray destroyed and killed an entire bar full of people leading to his eventual chasing from Uzu where he has turned his back. He now works part time for an old teacher in hopes of controlling Hiro Better. Taijustsu Ray is proficient in taijutsu having studied many marital arts and combing it with his explosive release he made a deadly combo of the two. His body is built with muscle all over so it makes him like a tank being able to take and deal out raw damage quite easily. Now with dark chakra, Ray's taijutsu and physical prowess is on par with someone in the 7th and 8th gate depending on what mode Ray is in. Ninjustu He has mastered the natures of Katon, Doton, and Fuuton, and having copied the power of Raiton, with his sharingan, he is sub-par at best. His mastery over earth has granted him a few of his own jutsu like Doton: Ookami Ken(Wolf fist), and others. His most progress though has been with Explosion release or Bakuton. His use of Bakuton has progressed extremely far, and having even created his own style using the release, called Bakuton: Black orb Style. He also has created moves with the Iwa kinjutsu that also cause mass destruction but at a price. Rasengan He had begun training to learn such a jutsu with his Sensei Athos, who teaches really whenever he felt like, but nonetheless he has completed the training required to use such a justu and now has fully mastered it, looking to make Rasenshuriken. Smoke Ray's body is composed of smoke thanks to his genes of being an Iburi. With it, Ray can make his body completely made up of smoke allowing him to dodge attacks and other things, though he can be fatally wounded by strong wind. While in his smoke form Ray can touch anything he wishes as well as invade an opponents body and destroy their insides. Ray's smoke body is different then his Smoke release, as his smoke release gains power with wind and fire techniques but is killed by water techniques Kekkei Tota His Smoke release is his Kekkei Tota, it feeds from fire and wind, Ray has unlimited abilities when it deals with smoke and the air it inhabits. It can be seen akin to the way Gaara controls sand, should a person inhale his smoke, Ray can control it from their body. He has also adapted to making poisons in which they can be inhaled causing extensive damage to the body. He has mastered this ability and is always creating new and improved jutsus. Immorality Ray has a sort of psuedo immortality with the mixture of his Iburi Bloodline and the usage of the Body Revival Technique is creates a situation where even a fatal blow is reversed. Seals Ray has a large seal on his chest where his sword "The Purge" is sealed. From there on his forearms are summon tattoos, and is looking to add a third in the near future. While not proficient in funijutsu, With the usage of dark chakra, Ray created a jutsu using two seals on the palms of his hands. Summons Tyrannosaurs Rex Ray has one Sage summon of a Tyrannosaurs Rex, whose summon tattoo is on his right forearm. He met the Rex, named Sarah, during his travels to Uzu. He had stumbled upon an old man who was selling a scroll which was said to hold a terrible monster. After summoning the Rex, the two would fight for 2 days straight before Ray would win and gain her approval to be her master. She can manipulate he size and has Fuuton and Katon jutsu in her. She also has a similar Bakuton seal on her tongue like Ray. He is the contract holder for Tyrannosaurs Rex. Silver-Back Gorilla Ray acquired this summon through an accident. Having found Takeda, the name of the summon, bathing in a nearby spring, whilst looking for his own place to bathe, Takeda launched at Ray knocking him over. From there a fight ensued. Ray gained the upper hand using his bloodline Kekkei Genkai, but the overall intelligence displayed by this animal led Ray to offer an ultimatum in which he either die or serve Ray as a summon. Takeda agreed to the later. Interestingly enough, Takeda uses a set of chains, which are wrapped around his arms, that can latch onto a foe and shred them due to spikes. His strength is also beyond normal, being able to crush diamonds in his bare hands with little effort. He also has a mastery over Doton as well. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ray has has EMS in both eyes HOWEVER he doesn't use any power associated with the eyes. In fact they have been sealed, but the ability to track his opponents his still there and is all Ray seems to use them for now. Jinchūriki status Ray became a jinchūriki after an intense fight with a man known as Teostra, to which Ray was finally able to beat after expending up to 60% of his overall chakra. The battle was harsh, but winning made up for everything. He is now training under Yujo in how to hone the beast in and slowly but surely become one with Chomei. Having lost the Nanabi to Athos, Ray burned with anger for revenge some how and way. After a while though and unlikely acquaintance provided him the stepping stones to reacquiring what he lost, by becoming Jinchuriki of the Zero-Tails. Personality With becoming the host of the zero tails, Ray slowly lost his sanity, but in return gained power beyond what he has expected and is grateful for it. Now he kills on whims and just because making him a threat to anyone who encounters him. Category:History Category:Male